mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Nicolescu
Roman Nicolescu (November 24th, 1965 - August 29th, 2008) was born in Vietnam to Anastasia Nicolescu. His father was a US Soldier fighting in the Vietnam war. In 1969 his mother had an affair with a Russian man, and got pregnant with Roman's younger sister, Lila Oakes. Roman and his mother moved to Russia in that same year. Roman grew to love Russia, and considered it his home. He barely remembered Vietnam. When he was 15 years old he took a job with a group of Russian Mobsters to earn money for his family. He lured girls into becoming prostitutes. When he was 18 years old his mother died of starvation. It was then that he decided to set off to America to find his father. He and his younger sister Lila headed to Shadow Valley California. Lila was only 15 years old at the time. Roman didn't like America, but his sister did. Upon first arriving in America, he started his own prostitution ring while searching for his father. He got aid from Raile Avagan who helped him start up a rogue group of Sweepers. He had Mayor Marcel Junzaburo in his pocket. In 1988 he fell in love with Kayleigh Sanchez. He then had a child with her, but the child was said to have died in childbirth. Roman never knew the identity of the child, or the gender. His prostitution ring grew after that, having girls between the ages of 13 and 17. In 1993, Marcel Junzaburo decided to stop being in his pocket. As a result he decided to endorse Whitney Whitner in her run for Mayor. In 1999, Roman learned that his own child was in fact alive, but did not know who it was. He forced Grant Joy to kidnap children in town that would be the appropriate age, and did a DNA test on them. In 2001, for Roman, the unthinkable happened. Phillip Spencer beat Whitney Whitner in the election. In 2008, he kidnapped Trista Spencer and tied her up. He tried to force Spencer to do what he wanted, but Harmony Carrera managed to rescue her. Roman threatened the mayor's family again, forcing him to hire an assassin known as Purple Blade to kill Roman. Purple Blade shot Roman in the head twice as he began making one of his many video's. His daughter, Lilith Winchester would find him shortly after his death, and would become the Shadow Valley Slayer. =Childhood= When Roman was 4 years old his mother moved him to Russia with her new husband, Nikolay Oakes. His new father was a member of the Russian Mob. He tought Roman the business. But Nikolay left his mother when he was 10 years old. His mother was poor, so Roman had to take a job with the mafia when he was 15 years old. He would watch over prostitutes as a guard for 50 Rubbles an hour. It was barely enough for them to live on. =Moving to America= When he was 18 years old, his mother died of starvation. This left him to care for his 14 year old little sister, Lila. Roman decided to set off for America to find his father. He knew that his father was a Soldier in the US Army, and that he was from Shadow Valley, California. Roman did not like it in America at first, but he quickly set up his own prostitution ring using girls aged from 13-16 years old. He also quickly befriended a human traficker by the name of Erik Turner. He and Erik did business together, and Eric introduced him to people who would sell him underage girls for his business. The two became friends. He also met Raile Avagan during this time, an undercover FBI Agent who helped him start his own rogue group of sweepers to keep tabs on everyone. =Kayleigh Sanchez= When he was 23 years old, he became obsessed with a girl named Kayleigh Sanchez. He wanted to own her. The two began sleeping together, and unbenownst to Roman at the time, she got pregnant. He had no idea that she was pregnant until it was too late. He was told that she lost the baby, but wasn't told if he had a son or a daughter. After that he turned his focus back to his criminal syndicate. =Mayors in his pocket= In 1987, Roman decided to expand his empire by putting Mayor Marcel Junzaburo in his pocket. He bribed him with $150,000, and several of his prostitutes. Marcel kept the police force from doing anything with Roman's operations, and in return Roman left Marcel alone and put pressure on his allies to help him out. In 1993 however, Marcel's conscience got the better of him, and he refused to help Roman out. So Roman had Whitney Whitner run against him. Whitney managed to win easily because she was politically savvy despite not being a local. =Kidnapping= In 1999, Roman found out that he had a child out there somewhere. Roman forced Grant Joy to kidnap children of the appropriate ages in order to find out the idnetity of his child. But he was unable to get the proper results. =Beat by Spencer= In 2001, Roman's mayoral candidate Whitney Whitner lost the election to Phillip Spencer. Spencer ran a very honest and clean campaign, and with a good history with the town. He also promised to make things better in town. Phillip Spencer won the election with more than 65% of the vote. Roman tried buying him off, but Phillip Spencer could not be bought. =Revenge= In revenge for beating his candidate and not doing what he wanted, Roman kidnapped Phillip's daughter, Trista. Roman raped and tortured Trista, but Chief Carerra was able to rescue her. Afterwards, Roman grew angrier, and wanted to leave America. But he was convinced to stay, and wanted to exact an even worse revenvge on Spencer. =Death= In 2008, Roman tried to turn Charles Crewes to his side in order to expand his growing empire. He was very angry at his failure. He went to Indigo Bay personally to deal with him. During this time, his daughter was searching for him. While he was gone, Mayor Spencer paid an assassin to kill Nicolescu. When Roman returned, during making one of his rants on video Purple Blade aka Cyan Lynn shot him in the head two times. =Quotes= "Welcome to America! Here I am. I look for something here, yes? Will find it soon, I hope. I miss mother Russia. Too much warm here. This town, not bad. But not good either. Much quiet." " Best is not good enough then! BUY SPENCER!" "NOBODY BEATS ME! I" "He will be sorry the day he crossed Roman Nicolescu." "Hello, Phillip Spencer. You think this town is yours. You think you make this town safe... But you can not even keep own family safe. Tsk Tsk." "The things I will do to her. Will make you beg. Will make you cry." "*laughs* Phillip Spencer thinks that he can get me, no? Nobody can touch me. *laughs* Nobody." "Let him try, let them all try! I am not finished. I will not be finished until I say I'm finished. I still need to find what I seek here in America. Then, and only then can I die. Even then if I do not want to, I will not. *laughs* I am untouchable. I am th" - Dying Words Category:MISTX0 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters